villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost
"Ghost" is a song created by the band Mystery Skulls. While the live action video seems to be a parody to the Exorcist, the animated video seems to be a homage to the Scooby-Doo with it gaining a lot of popularity on the internet with a comic later being based off it's characters. In the animated video Lewis functions as the titular ghost who seems to be singing from his perspective. Lyrics (Uh) 'Cause the world might do me in It's alright 'cause I'm with friends Guess I'm giving up again It doesn't matter (Ooh ooh ooh) Had me feeling like a ghost And that's what I hate the most Guess I'm giving up again This time (This time) (This time) This time I might just disappear Ah yeah (Uh) (Woah Oooh oh oh) This time I might just dis- (Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah) Ah yeah (Mo mo mo mo moah, oooh) This time I might just disappear (Uh) (Woah oooh oh oh) This time I might just dis- (Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah) Ah yeah (Mo mo mo mo moah) (Uh) Try and hear me, then I'm done 'Cause I might just say this once Seen this play out in my dream It doesn't matter (Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm) Tired of giving up the ghost F*ck, it's you I hate the most Maybe there's no guarantee It doesn't matter (Uuh) This time I might just disappear Ah yeah (Uh) (Woah oooh oh oh) This time I might just dis- (Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah) Ah yeah (Mo mo mo mo mo, oooh) This time I might just disappear (Uh) (Woah oooh oh oh) This time I might just dis- (Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah) Ah yeah (Mo mo mo mo mo) This time I might just disappear (Uh) (Woah oooh oh oh) This time I might just dis- (Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah) Ah yeah (Mo mo mo mo mo, oooh) This time I might just disappear (Uh) (Woah oooh oh oh) This time I might just dis- (Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah) Ah yeah (Mo mo mo mo mo, oooh) This time I might just disappear Ah yeah (Woah oooh oh oh) This time I might just dis- (Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah) Ah yeah (Mo mo mo mo mo, oooh) This time I might just disappear (Uh) (Woah oooh oh oh) This time I might just dis- (Mo mo mo mo moah, mo mo mo mo moah) Ah yeah (Mo mo mo mo mo) Videos Mystery Skulls Animated - Ghost|Animated Mystery Skulls - Ghost Official Music Video|Live Action See Also * Freaking Out which functions as the second part of the Mystery Skulls Animated story. * Hellbent which functions as the third installment of the Mystery Skulls Animated story. Category:Solos Category:Independent Songs Category:Cartoon Songs